Cigarette lighters are known which have safety devices which prevent the accidental operation of the lighter unless the safety device is released. However, such lighters do not necessarily have means whereby the safety device automatically returns to its locking position after the lighter has been operated. Recently lighters have become available with a so-called "self-retrieving" safety mechanism but such lighters are not wholly satisfactory since they are often awkward to operate.